


You belong with me

by JoyceAnn



Category: Fine Brothers Entertainment (FBE), RPF - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Happy Ending, I explain in the notes, M/M, Please don't be mad, it's just a sweet thing that went through my head, just a little, this is only inspired by a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn
Summary: Of course he would prefer a girl in short skirt and high heels than a guy in T-shirt and sneakers.





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late and here it is.  
> It's actually inspired by a comment on a video where someone noticed Eric sang the song genderbend and my brain created this story where the song keeps its original lyrics so it became gay and not just a bloke talking about his crush's boyfriend soooo...
> 
> (Un-beta-ed and English is not my first language)

Eric is looking at the window. It is a sunny afternoon but he doesn't quite feel the same. He knows it's creppy and obssessive and destructive but he keep spying on this guy. Lucas has lived in the neighborhood for about six years, but they never got to talk to each other before last year with Lucas studying in another area. Now, he is going like Eric to the closest highschool and he immediatly became popular. The "new kid syndrom" has helped but Eric thinks it relies probably more on the fact that Lucas is gorgeous, charming and smart. This, is the reason Eric knows he musn't have any expectations with the guy, he is way out of his league and, let's be honest, wouldn't date another man. This, is also the reason he fell deeply in love with him, gift from a cruel fate.

So here he is, spying on Lucas through the curtains and watching him kissing his girlfriend on the porch of his house. When she finally leaves, he notices she looked a bit upset, but this is a pretty common trait she has. Eric, like the weird stalker that he is, knows Lucas is gonna eat a snack and he won't be in his room before at least twenty minutes so he uses his time to properly get homework done instead of letting his mind wander. He is so used to his neighbor routine that he lifts his head at the exact moment the other walks into his room. It's a blessing and a curse to be able to see in Lucas's bedroom. Surely he can see what he is up to and they sometimes communicate through messages at the window, but he's also aware it's making him dream of something he'd never get.

He makes efforts and tries to finish his paper but cannot help to glance at Lucas. He's at the phone, probably with his girlfriend because he's got those sad puppy eyes and they're tearing Eric's heart appart. He waits until the curtains are off in the house accross the street to let himself cry. He can't take it anymore, this shit is exhausting. He can't live a life of closeted despair and go from heartbreak to heartbreack. But, he says this to himself everyday and he's still here so he guesses this actually is his life after all. He has obviously some feelings to excruciate and puts some music. Taylor Swift is often a good solution to cry over his sad hopes while dancing himself to sleep. Instead of cheering him up like it usually does, this peculiar song goes on and he curls himself on his bed. It is so reliable in a way the writers probably haven't thought about. No happy ending with the beautiful guy at the end for him though.

 

...

 

He was getting back to his flat and turned the radio on as he entered when this song went on. So many memories hit him back. Oh dear, highschool was a dark age he was happy he escaped. Way less teen angst and being in the closet nowadays. The song did make him quite happy and he started dancing to it like he used to. He was in the middle of a very embarrassing lipsync with a bottle of soda as a mic when he spotted his neighbor laughing at him accros the courtyard. They have met several times and were getting along pretty well Eric thought. The guy wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Eric.

"I like your energy"

Eric smiled and grabed a sharpie. He couldn't find paper quickly so he wrote back on his arm.

"Happy you enjoyed"

The other screwed his eyes up a bit and laughed when he finally deciphered the message. He gave a thumb up and took his pen back, stared at his paper and enventually wrote something on it. When he finnished, he looked back at Eric and seemed hesitant. He slowly raised the paper at him with a nervous smile.

"I like you period"

Maybe Eric was going to have that happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly thing!


End file.
